


Day six

by Sice13



Series: The Moth and the Stag [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Discord: Valastor Appreciation Club, M/M, Music, Valastor-Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sice13/pseuds/Sice13
Summary: Day six is AU day and I chose to twitch the position!
Relationships: Alastor & Valentino, Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Moth and the Stag [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866445
Kudos: 31





	Day six

**Author's Note:**

> First things first - @DressedFully -Thank you for your help and the beta-reading. <3 I am so thankful.
> 
> @HuntingPeople -your works suck my right into Valastor like a damn black hole, and I could not be happier XD
> 
> (I hope the link will work, some nice music for the scene)

After all these decades, finally, Hell found a way straight under his skin. How annoying. It was an unpleasant itch, an urgent need to get rid of it

“Let me get this strike. Ya, call my office to make an appointment -like an everyday sinner- just to sit down and say right to my face that ya have some crush on me and need my help to stop it...because it’s bothering ya? Is this for real Alastor?”

“It is irritating and annoying. I think the best and simple way to stop this whole nonsense is a short stab to my heart, though not literal speech. If my mind understands there will be no us, my body should stop this...reaction after all.” 

Alastor sat there, one leg crossed over his thigh, his claws arranged in his lap, and the same damn smile like he would discuss the actual weather and not his skew up feelings.

Valentino blinks a few times and tugs his pink glasses down to rub over his face with two hands.

“And how exactly did this happen? We are not really close to each other, ya hate my work, my lifestyle, and my best friend. So how in the nine circles of hell could ya get a damn crush on little old me?”

“Because Hell is a place full of dark and cruel irony -so naturally, as an asexual, aromantic person like me, I have to fall for the King of Porn himself.”

“No way, don’t dare ya to blame Hell on this. Pants down Alastor, I want the truth.”

The ambiant static got heavy, crackling darkly over the brusque response, and Valentino has to remind himself that this is still the Radio Demon, and Alastor could simply kill him -another way to maybe end his suffering.

“I’m sorry. This has to be uneasy, and unfamiliar...but it would help to know what happened and when.”

Val’s voice became soft, and Alastor could feel the rising heat in his fluffy ears.

“No, you are right. Beggars can’t be choosers. And yes, I am not a fan of...all this.”

His claw draws a cycle encompassing them, the studio, all of it.

“But let me try to explain it… .”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _*20 years in the past*_

It would be polite and diplomatic to inform Valentino that his target is hiding in one of the newer clubs of the Moth. It would be easy to find him, and with Valentino’s men throwing his prey out, there would be far less blood, gore, and damage to the surrounding -but there is the fun in that?

Nono, Alastor enters the Pimps turf without asking first. Well, the open streets are neutral ground, as long as you know to behave. But this place, one of the Pimp´s biggest clubs, no this is a trespass, a double red line. And the sadistic Stag crosses it with an eternal smile. He knows news travels fast, and it would be only a matter of time till the Overlord would be informed over his presence. Would he start a riot, or would he back down? Oh, the thrill!

With a happy, little tune, he walks to the bar, pays for a bourbon, from the top shelf naturally, and leans back to scan his surroundings after his prey, just to crumble his smile at the edges. 

The “party” folks are going wild, the air is full of sound, moaning, and cheers. The music -if you are willing to call it music after all- is loud and the strong bass swallows most of the other instruments, but the demons seem to love it. They move their bodies to the waves, alone or in the crowd.   
Alcohol, sweat, and sex are thick in the air, and the Deer could feel how his head starts to get foggy. His ears twist and turn, and he must force himself to not let them go down. Nono, he would never show his discomfort so open, not in a lifetime.

Suddenly all light dies, the music cuts to a sharp end, and every demon seems to hold his breath. What is this? Would someone try to attack the Radio Demon, did he underestimate Valentino and his men?

Music starts to play much quieter, more of an introductory note, but this is no tune Alastor is familiar with, oh wonder. The crowd seems to know that will happen soon, and they dash for the stage, rubbing and pressing against each other for a better look. 

A blinding flash fills the area, and the whole world seems to explode with the first lyric. And this time it is not merely some track out of the enormous boxes, no way, Valentino himself appears on the stage and sings on his own. And he doesn’t just sing, no! He also dances with a few well-dressed demons behind him as support -not that he needs them!

(https://youtu.be/PLolag3YSYU?t=80)

One would believe his long limbs would be a clumsy challenge, quite the opposite! His moves are absolutely stunning. His red coat open, his chest and neck covered in a small whitecollar of fluffy fur, following a straight line down to his black string. His tights overcast in fishnet, ending in his black stilettos right to his shapely knees. His claws seem to be everywhere on his body; his clothes vanish more with each new chorus until just his string and his iconic, pink glasses there left. The crowd absolutely is going wild, but they are totally under his control. They follow his moves, his words, and become part of the dance. Valentino owned his stage, there was no room for doubts.

And Alastor? His red eyes wide open, his ears alert, and his grin so tight it’s actually hurt to smile. He didn’t know that the Pimp performed himself. He had just seen him in the past at a few Overlords gathering, or other events of power and high society -mostly with Vox and Velvet nearby.   
But this? This is far too much to handle right now. His guts feeling like a storm is howling inside, his face burns like fire, and he couldn’t stop staring at the Overlord on the damn stage. 

He speaks with the crowd, holds his claw at his antenna, and the sudden outburst of screams, cheers, and whizzes is enough to break the spell. 

The thick static is enough to clear a path for the Radio Demon, so he could flee the scene with style and a stiff smile, his prey forgotten for this night.

Even after a few days, his mind still travels back to this night, and his chest became too tight every time. The days became weeks, weeks turned to months and months to years. But the storm never settled. Alastor dodges the Pimp as much as possible, at least that much was quite simple. Until he got himself involved with the Happy Hotel, or Hazbin Hotel how he renamed it. Suddenly the Moth demon was a constant threat with his binding to the star patron Angel Dust.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _*now*_

“I see, well ya an entertainer ya self...so it would make sense to bond over a performance.”

“I don’t wish to -bond-.”

The last word a static hiss.

The Moth holds his hands up in an apologizing gesture and stands up to walk around his massive desk. He settles himself on top of the surface, next to the Deer, much taller now so that Alastor has to crane his neck to look up to the Pimp.

“Look, Alastor, there is no easy way out. I can’t just snap, and ya heart is a broken mess. Even if I would say some mean and harsh things, I would change nothing. Ya love-struck brain would not take it, because it wouldn’t be real.”

“You are the expert here. I don’t wish to kill you...at least not yet.”

Alastor’s eyes could not meet Valentino’s, so he didn't see the surprise look.

“Look at me Alastor, I said there is no easy way out. Not, there is no way at all.”

The Deer sighs, and his red stare found Valentinos.

“All ya have to do is be a damn gentleman. Ya have already confessed ya feelings for me...so step up Bambi.”

Val's grins go wide and even more fully at Alastor’s baffled expression, the Deer’s ears laid back, and his claws dug into his own hands.  
“I…-what do you mean with “step up”?”

“Ya will have to ask me out. On a real date.”

“What? Why should this help at all? It would just make it worse!”

“Exactly! But if ya really try, and try hard, ya have a chance to end this. Ya will make me fall for ya, this is ya number one goal now.”

“I don’t understand why… .”

“Because if it doesn't happen, the crush will stop. And if it happens, we will be together. Sooo-”

The Moth seems proud of his solution until red veves start to flicker through the air, and the Radio Demon eyes go full dial, his golden smile glowing and frozen on his face. The antlers grow with a loud crack, and then -it was all over.  
Valentino leans a little more at his desk, his four hands had left deep marks at the surface, and his gaze is wide in a pale face.

Alastor just stands up, smooths his clothes, and looks with a chipper mood at the Pimp.

“I think we should give it at least a try. So...would you give me the honor to take you out for an evening, Dear?”

His voice is calm, smooth like silk, all panic entirely gone. He even bows with his question and holds his open hand to the Pimp, the other on his back. Thes Pimp just needs one moment to clear his mind and stand up, laying his own dark claw into the offered hand. 

“I would be a pleasure, Bambi.”

Alastor guides the hands to his lips and kisses the Moths knuckle with a soft hum.

“Then it is a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely like the idea that for once -Al is the one in need. Idk yet, if I will add more to this AU -my main project is still the "traditional" work.


End file.
